Nightmares and Reality
by UltimateKicker
Summary: She was Wonder Girl. Daughter of Zeus. Trained by the Amazon Warriors. Member of The Team. She wasn't supposed to be scared of anything. That mentality changes with just one click. Rated T cause I'm slightly paranoid, not completely paranoid, just slightly


**A/N **

**Don't worry guys I'm not dead and Falling along with His Beauty's Promise will be continued. I'm working on the chapters right now, but life has gotten in the way so I haven't finished them yet. Good news is that both stories will be updated by tonight promise. As far as this one-shot goes, I was supposed to write a short Hurt/Comfort story for my writing class. I just happened to base it on WonderBird. *wink, wink* so here it is! DISCLAIMER – I only own what is mine **

**P.S – This takes place during Endgame before Miss M finds out that their a couple**

She shoot up terrified. Her heart pounding, palms sweating, tears threatening to fall on her cream colored sheets. She was supposed to feel safe in her room. It was supposed to be a safe haven for the cruel world that waited for her outside. Yet somehow, for the last month, her room has been a personal torture area. Every night when she shut her eyes, his face had been haunting her. The nightmare was always the same, every detail always repeated itself.

The blonde sat at her favorite café in Gotham, sipping her frappuccino. She was waiting for her 'best friend' when a masked man ran passed her. There was an elderly lady not too far away.

"My purse!" she yelled

The girl dashed after the mystery man leaving her drink on the table. He was fast, but she was faster. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around so he could face her. Before she had a chance to ask for the bag back, he took out a gun. Any normal person would've backed away and let him go. Now this teen was many things but normal was not one of them. She tried to be diplomatic, he wasn't responding.

He was about to pull the trigger when a third party arrived. He gracefully landed between the blonde and the mugger as he jumped down from the roof top. His cape swooshing as he fought the thief, a domino mask concealing his identity, moves that made the crook want to turn back time and not steal a thing. However, it was too late for that. The Boy Wonder tried to pry the gun off the offender's hands. She just stood there, frozen. The demi-god wanted to leap into action with him. Surely, they could take this amateur down easily. Yet, she couldn't move. She could hardly blink. When she did blink, that's when the bang was heard.

Her eyes widened as she ran to the bleeding bird, forgetting all about the criminal that was escaping. Everything became a thousand times louder as she heard his heart rate begin to fall. Her fingers intertwined with his, her eyes began to burn as they filled up with tears. Slowly, his mouth started to move. He was trying to tell her something. Right before he got the first word out, it stopped. Everything just stopped. His heart, his warmth, his gaze, time sound, life. It all stopped and she woke up.

It had been like this every night for a while now. The young hero sighed. She got out of bed, changed into some sweats, and headed to the training room. There was no way she was getting any sleep that night.

- (LINE BREAK) -

The boy had heard grunts coming from the gym area and decided to check it out. It was already 4:30 am, his usual starting time. He found a blonde beauty pounding on a punching bag. He always admired the fact that she could take care of herself. Powers or not. She was quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat, archery, and swords. Not to mention she could really work her magic lasso. He leaned against the door frame and watched in silence as she continued to throw punches and kicks. He knew she was holding back though.

All of a sudden, she ended her attacks and let her forehead rest against the bag. Then she did something really unexpected. She turned and punched the wall, hard, making large cracks. The Boy Wonder was surprised. The walls were made with special materials that can hold even Superman. He knew she must've hit it extremely hard. Still, it wasn't until she felt warm liquid on skin that she noticed the strength she had put into the punch.

She turned around to get the first aid kit, instead she met the Boy Wonder's eyes. His shades were tucked into the V-neck of his shirt. She figured he had taken them off when he noticed that it was just her. Wouldn't be the first time she saw his eyes. The look tough, that was new, was one she hadn't seen before. It was filled with concern and pain. She didn't understand why he was hurt though, she was the one that was bleeding. She looked away and bandaged her hand. She was making her way out the door when he gently laid a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stop. He took her bleeding hand and examined it.

"Why?" he asked softly

That's when she broke down. The young hero threw her arms around his torso and hugged him like her life depended on it. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to sob. He led her to the living room that was conveniently connected to the kitchen. They sat down on the couch, still in each other's arms. After a few minutes of silent crying she brought her head up to face him. He was wearing a lop-sided smile. His eyes were slightly red. She let out a small laugh.

"Was the almighty Robin Boy Wonder crying because of me?" she questioned teasingly

He didn't answer and it was ok, she knew the answer. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then snapped his fingers.

"I know what you need."

The bird made his way to the kitchen. A few minutes later he sat back down next to the Wonder Girl and handed her a mug filled with a dark colored substance.

"Hot chocolate, perfect gift for a cold night." She said as she took a sip letting the warmness fill her

"It's not a gift." He stated "It's a trade. My famous hot chocolate, for information."

He took the cup from her and placed in on the coffee table.

"Why did you punch the wall? What were you even doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She leaned back into the sofa

"I always get up at 4:30 you know that." He was completely serious, his facial expression reeked of Batman

"And you know I always get up at 5, so what if I got up half an hour early." She spit back, leaning in deeper

"I don't give a damn about the time Cass, I want to know why you did this!" he whisper yelled

He took her hurt hand up and showed it to her.

"Why? Why would you do this to yourself?"

His voice wasn't angry anymore. It was more disappointment, confusion, unease.

"Because." She snatched her hand away from his and held it close to her chest

He held his head low "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." he looked into her eyes

She hated how he assumed it was his fault every time she was sad or feeling low, this time though it partially was.

"Wow, I never thought you lie to face like that."

"I just- why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Interfere, why did you get in the way? I could've taken the mugger down easy." She crossed her arms over her chest and sent him a serious glare

"What are you-" that's when the realization hit him "You're still thinking about that? Cass that was weeks ago. Besides you were in Gotham, my turf. I can interfere in any fight."

"He had a gun!"

"So?"

"So I…I….I just stood there and let you take him alone." She ran her fingers through her hair nervously

"Cassie," he took her hand again, this time in a assuring fashion "it's ok. If you had gotten into it and revealed your powers then you're alter ego would've died and the world would only see you as Wonder Girl."

"But still! Maybe if had done something…..anything…maybe...maybe you wouldn't have had to get hurt."

She placed a hand on his upper chest, where the bullet had pierced through his skin. His tee was fairly thin and she could feel the scar through the material.

"Timothy, I'm so sorry." She muttered

The way she said his name made his knees go weak. It was like it was made for her to say. She only called him by his name when she felt guilty about something and was apologizing or was teasing him about something. This situation was obviously an example of the reason and he dreaded the fact that she was beating herself up over something she didn't have any control over. He placed a kiss on her forehead then whispered,

"I would take a million bullets if it meant you'd be safe."

The protégés leaned back into the couch he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as she nuzzled into his chest. Then for the first time in what seemed like forever, she drifted into a blissful and lovely dream.

**So….whatcha guys think? I added their names and stuff since this wasn't for school. Heh. Anyway I know that the living room – kitchen thing sounds like the common room from Mount. Justice. But it isn't! Well, it is the same style but it's on the Watchtower. Did you like? Did you not like? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! I'm also taking suggestions for one-shots and drabbles. Just review what you would like to see and yeah. Luv u! ~A**


End file.
